The present invention relates to extractor cleaning machines and, more particularly, to supply tank assemblies for extractor cleaning machines.
Extractor cleaning machines typically include tanks that dispense premixed water and detergent for cleaning a surface. Some extractor cleaning machines include two separate tanks for water and for detergent such that the water and detergent may be mixed when needed. Other extractor cleaning machines include detergent tanks combined with water tanks into a single assembly. Often, these tanks include flexible membranes that separate the cleaning fluids in each tank. Furthermore, the tanks must typically be removed from the extractor cleaning machines in order to access fill openings of the tanks.